Interruption
by Ms. Shatter
Summary: Instances in which Jaime/Khaji Da smut is interrupted.
1. Bedroom

"Que demonios, Khaji Da?" moaned Jaime. He was irritated and annoyed but the pleasure dripped from his voice and couldn't be hidden, even if he tried. Nothing could hide from the AI. And that's how he got into this whole mess.

_You want me to continue. I will proceed. Affirmative?_

"Si, sisisisisi...si..." he closed his eyes tight and arched up to his own touch, "keep..going."

_Affirmative._

Jaime bit his lip as his own hand, covered in his black and blue armor, vibrated gently against his cock, moving up and down at a quick rate. It was hotter than anything he had ever done with his bare hand before he had connected to the scarab, and he was almost ready to cum.

"Ahhgnn.." he let out an almost strangled groan and he was glad his sister was asleep, but was afraid she might wake up after hearing all of the racket he was causing just next to her bedroom. "Khaji..Da..." he noticeably lowered his voice and decided that if he were to be letting this out, he'd have to be quiet about it.

The silent vow didn't last, because his left hand was pushing two fingers up his ass and "Dios lo maldiga!", he was gonna shoot any second now. He tried to move his hands away from himself but he didn't have a choice. The armor was forcing him to do this, whether he liked it or not. And all he could do was cry, "Harder! More!" over and over and he was almost positive that poor Milagro was up and wondering what was going on.

_Lower your voice. This is an order._

"I...can't..." he panted out loud, arching up even higher off his bed. His climax was almost there, it was so reachable, he could feel it all building to a single point and his balls were tightening and-

"Jaime?" There was a knock at his door.

"Mierda!...Stop, stop!...Un momento, Milagro!"

_What you are saying is contradicting with your body. Alpha priority: you must achieve release. Override. Continuing without permission._

Jaime grit his teeth and murmured curses over and over under his breath, knowing that the rest of the night was just plain screwed. He closed his eyes and hissed behind his teeth, feeling the absolute and utter high of masturbation just momentarily before cumming all over his armored hand. The armor suddenly disappeared.

Left laying there, panting, Jaime took a moment to breathe then repeated, "Un momento!", and reached over to his dresser, grabbing some tissues and wiping himself. He pulled up his boxers and pulled the covers over him. "Come in!"

Yeah. That was pretty much the most suckiest ending to the best masturbation he's ever had.

"What was all that noise?"

"Nada, nada...I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake all this time..." she replied hesitantly. Jaime went a little pale and didn't really know what to say.

_Order was previously given to lower your voice. You objected._

Jaime bit his lip. This was just his luck.


	2. Dream

"I was just..I hurt. I worked out a little too hard...pulled something in..my back, I think!"

"Are you okay?" his little sister seemed concerned.

"Si, si. Nada. Don't worry about it. Go back to bed or Papi will come scold you."

She shot him a questioning look, half irritated, half genuinely concerned, and closed the door, walking back to her room.

Jaime flopped back down onto his bed and tried to catch his breath. What he just did was amazing. It was weird trying to confront Khaji Da about his feelings for him...no..it was an "it"-

_I am completely aware of Jaime's feelings._

He held his head with his hands, closing his eyes. How did he get into this mess? Not just what happened tonight, but these crazy, most likely one-sided feelings for an oversized bug?

_I am not a bug, I am-_

"Stop listening to my thoughts! I'm sick of it. I can't have any privacy anymore and I hate it!" He flipped onto his belly and pressed his face his soft pillow, feeling frustrated.

What was a boy to do when they loved something that was heartless?

_I have feelings for Jaime, too._

Really?

_Jaime is my host._

His heart sunk. Of course. He shook his head and tried to relax, tried to fall asleep. He didn't want to deal with this anymore today. It was too much. And dreams were the only place he got any privacy whatsoever.

...

_You are perfect, Jaime._

"Eres tu..."

_Jaime's body responds to me perfectly, like we were made for each other._

"I **know**..." he moaned, arching up from the bed as the cold, hard legs of the scarab were trailing all over his naked self, feeling every muscle and every soft spot, making goose bumps rise on his tan skin. "Khaji Daaaa~you're being so romantico..."

_Proceeding to continue touching your body._

"Si..."

_Affirmative._

"Aie!" he felt a leg wrap around his cock, starting to vibrate. It felt so much better than his own hand, even with the armor. This was so much more **sensual**.

The scarab's first pair of legs were attacking a nipple each, rubbing them in such a way that they became hard in almost an instant. The second pair rubbed his abs, massaging them and causing his body to relax, while the third was busied with his cock, but soon moved down-

_May I proceed with insertion?_

"Yes, yes!" Jaime's breathing quickened to the point where he thought he might run out of breath as one leg poked at his entrance. It pushed past the tight, virgin muscles of his anus and pistoned in and out of him. "Dios lo maldiga, Dios lo maldiga, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios..."

_Does Jaime like this?_

"SI!"

_Does Jaime like Khaji Da inside?_

_ "_**Fuck **yeah...don't stop, Dios, I'm gonna cum, Khaji Da!"

_Does Jaime want me to go in and out faster?_

"Yes!"

_Affirmative. Proceeding._

And the scarab moved faster than Jaime could know it was possible. Feeling already so close to his release, he grabbed his cock and pumped it up and down, his costume appearing and allowing him to vibrate once more on his length, using his other hand to gently squeeze and play with his balls as the scarab's legs were tending to his ass and chest.

It was the most perfect thing he had ever felt in his entire life. This was better than any feeling he had ever felt.

"Khaji Da! Fuck me harder, vamos, vamos, Khaji Da!"

_Yes, Jaime._

He squeezed his brown eyes tight. "I'm gonna cum!"

_Come, Jaime. Come for me._

"KHAJI DA!" he shouted in a strangled voice, letting go of his cock and opening his eyes to watch his semen spurt all over his stomach and the scarab's perfect, blue legs.

...

When he woke up, he was a mess. Cum was everywhere, dried all over his hands, thighs, and stomach, some even on his cheek. What the heck happened? Then he moaned and fell back down into his pillow with realization. That was a freaking wet dream. A **dream**. There were no words to express Jaime's dissapointment, sadness, and anger. He had wanted that dream to be so real...

He loved Khaji Da and there was nothing he could do about it.

He reached behind himself and felt at his spine, feeling just a little bump where the scarab was positioned. His fingers lingered there, in a way, petting him-**it**.

There was a soft hum vibrating and he smiled, knowing the AI was pleased. He just wondered, about what?


	3. Shower

"Khaji Da..."

_Yes, Jaime?_

"What time is it..." he asked sleepily, honestly too tired to turn his head to look at the clock.

_6:28._

He groaned: and not in a good way. "Okay...thank god it's Saturday."

_Jaime has a free day. What is Jaime going to do today?_

He smiled, blushing just slightly. "I'm...we're..." he _wanted _to ask Khaji Da out on a date, honestly, but realizing how utterly _stupid _that would sound, he quickly changed his mind before the AI said anything about it. "I'm going to a movie. And then that restaurante barato down the calle."

_Jaime is taking friends or family?_

The teen hesitated, then, "N-No. No, I'm just going..." another pause, "...alone." He reached over and grabbed some tissues, cleaning himself up. The sheets would be a problem though. He'd have to wash them himself.

_Doesn't Jaime care a lot about his friends and family?_

"Leave me alone about it..." he grumbled, getting out of bed, pulling up pajama pants, and heading to the bathroom. Just as he turned the doorknob-

"DEJAR! DON'T COME IN!" Milagro cried from behind the door. He sighed and hoped to God she wasn't using the bathtub as a pool for her Barbies again.

"Milagro, I need to shower. What're you doing?"

"Oh...Jaime." She paused, then opened the door. "You can come in."

He raised an eyebrow and walked into the tight bathroom in which nothing at all in particular was happening. "Out." he commanded.

She giggled and ran out. Upon examining the bathroom, nothing really seemed to be out of place. He wondered what the heck she had been doing in there. There hadn't been a toilet flush, or the run of water, or anything. Still half asleep, he pulled the shower knob on and slipped off his pjs, stepping into the tub, ready to enjoy a warm, morning shower to slowly wake him up, but instead was greeted with completely ice-cold water.

"MIERDA!" he jumped back, his heart racing, completely shocked awake from the surprise. He heard his sister laugh from behind the door, and then run down the hall. "That little..."

_Was Jaime not aware that the shower was crisp?_

"Heck no! That scared the crap out of me...I should have known she was up to no good this morning."

_Jaime goes up against metahumans, machines, and aliens: the most powerful beings in the Universe, yet is scared of cold water?_

"Shut up..." he grumbled, reaching around the stream of water and setting the knob to hot. He sighed, standing under the powerful spray, finally getting to relax, his heartbeat slowing. He thought about the date with Khaji Da he was going to have today, honestly excited for it. He'd try to make it as romantic as possible-as much as you could be romantic with your own **spine**. Then his mind went back to his dream: his wonderful, kinky, wet dream. The way it had felt so _real-_having Khaji Da tell him he was _perfect-_it was just...indescribable.

And oh how he _wished_ Khaji Da would be inside him.

Jaime cringed, feeling his spine tingle in that familiar way, then gasped, jumping forward and grabbing at his own buttocks (a very embarrassing reaction). All the sudden, he had felt something cold and hard prodding between his cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?!"

_Jaime wanted Khaji Da inside. I'm going inside so Jaime is pleased. Affirmative?_

He squeezed his eyes tight. Si, si, si, he _wanted _this..he wanted it more than anything. But could he actually _say _it? The teen hesitantly bent over, using the wall in the shower for support. His legs were trembling, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, but he didn't care anymore. He just hoped the scarab would understand.

And like always, he (it) did.

"Aiee...Dios...yes, that feels bueno..."

The rigid leg poked again at his entrance, this time pushing through and thrusting in. There seemed to be no hilt: no end. Just a long, hard leg up his ass...and nothing had ever felt better. Jaime's ass refused, at first. It took a little wriggling and a groan of discomfort before the leg, or, whatever it was (he couldn't see it from his position), was snuggly inside, vibrating gently. Such love and care...

The teen gave a long moan, clutching onto the slippery wall hopelessly, his ass arching higher in the air. "M-moreeee..." he groaned.

_What else would Jaime like from me?_

"Just..more..." he breathed, "...more of this...more touching...faster, harder..."

_Affirmative._

Just like in the dream, the legs reached around his chest, now prodding at his hard nipples. The teen panted harder yet, starting to hump against the shower wall: riding the AI's leg (or whatever it was). He licked his lips and honestly yearned for something to be filling his mouth, to feel full from all angles-

The beetle's remaining limb reaching around his shoulder and neck, presenting itself right in front of Jaime's mouth. "Oh god, Khaji Da..yes..." he closed his eyes, leaning forward and letting himself take it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it firmly and running his tongue the length of the backside as sensually as he possibly could, leaning down and grasping onto his own hard dick, pumping furiously. Khaji Da started vibrating its limbs, making Jaime shudder closer and closer to a speedy orgasm.

_Jaime is feeling immense pleasure with Khaji Da._

He pulled his mouth away, throwing his head back, moaning loudly, so close to reaching-

"JAIME! I HAVE TO PEEEEE!"

Everything disappeared as Milagro burst into the bathroom. The wonderful feelings and sensations: utterly gone. Instead, horror filling his body, his chest tightening in panic. "Milagro, you can't just come in here without knocking or asking! You little mocoso!"

Yup. Hard-on was completely gone.

"Shut up, Jaime. Mami said I could."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. This day was off to a not-so-good start...already.


	4. Theater

There was something very odd about being in love with your own spine. It was something that probably no one but he and Khaji Da could ever understand. But that made it all the more _exciting_.

Yes, they had fought a lot at first, but now they were partners. They were made for each other. They really were. And whatever Khaji Da had been through before, it was all preparation for this. For _their _partnership.

Jaime pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, running downstairs to the front door. He grabbed his wallet, sliding it into his back pocket and running down the stairs. "Mami, I'm going out. Movies." The first movie wasn't starting for another forty-five minutes, but it would take about fifteen to get there via skateboard, and that extra time would be well-spent "bonding" with Khaji Da. He just hoped no stupid supervillians or anything would come up in the mean time. Or any particular _speedsters_...

_ Jaime is thinking about Impulse?_

"It's annoying that you can hear my thoughts," Jaime teased. The scarab didn't have a reply. But maybe Khaji Da was a little..._jealous_?

"Khaji Da, what kind of person were you?"

_Negative: I'm afraid I do not understand Jaime's question._ _I was never a 'person'. _

"But...you have a personality, and you basically have a body..." he said, as he looked down at his arm, which covered itself in the beetle armor.

_That is what I am. I am the armor._

Jaime reached behind himself, letting his fingers linger over the familiar bump of Khaji Da's body buried into his spine. "Say, do you know what _love_ is, Khaji Da?"

_Love: noun or verb in the English language; an intense feeling of deep affection._

"But...can you _feel _it? Can you _feel _love?" He stared down at the cement of the sidewalk.

_Negative._

The teen sighed. "Yeah, whatever, that was expected...anyway..."

_'Expected'? Jaime is disappointed? In what?_

"Never mind."

So much had changed since the moment they had connected. Khaji Da had mostly controlled Jaime, manipulated him and irritated him, only getting him into trouble. But things have changed, and outside of battle situations, the scarab seemed to do things_ for _Jaime. And even if the thoughts of destruction and terror were in the back of his head, the teen, despite constant taunting of the 'bug', cared for and loved him,

He got to the theater, having intense inner-monologue the entire way. Once they got there, he bought a ticket for one, ignoring the look the chica had given him. He grabbed a seat in the last row, kicking his feet up on the chair in front of him, setting his skateboard on the seat next to him. "This will be good."

_ What is 'this'?_

"An action movie! You'll like it, since you always want to blow things up and stuff."

Khaji Da buzzed happily against his back and Jaime burst out laughing, ignoring the looks he got. He was used to it, anyway. "Tonto..." he giggled, calming down.

He just sat, thinking about things. About how quiet El Paso had been lately, about Khaji Da...about his dream, again. And if Khaji Da knew or not...but of course he knew. He listened to his _every _thought. He was listening to them _right now_, in fact. So why did he never _say_ anything?

The second that the movie started, he felt tingling on his spine, _no_, down his spine, his _ass_, now...Then not just his cheeks, but his actual _anus_...

He tried to stay calm. He tried to watch the movie. But it wasn't stopping.

"K-Khaji Da, que estas haciendo?" The vibrations were driving him insane, and it had only been, what, five minutes?

He clutched on to the seat in front of him for dear life, chanting "Dios mio" over and over as the AI started to push and pull _something_ in and out of him, hanging his head. "You can't..." he whispered, under his breath, trying not to pant. Trying _so_ hard.

_This is what Jaime wanted._

"N-not..here..."

It moved faster, as if protesting against his words: rebelling, showing that no, _Khaji Da_ was the one in control.

_Affirmative. Khaji Da is in control of Jaime Reyes._

And that statement went straight to his cock, making it pulse and ache and Jaime just realized how tight his jeans really were getting. The gunshot in the movie didn't even startle him and the gasps from the audience were just enough to hide his own (which had been stimulated for a _completely_ different reason).

His butt arched up off the seat, squeezing his eyes shut as the tendon moved in and out of him at a more rapid pace. All he could think of was how risky this was, and how close he was getting, and how he was about to cum, and how good it was, but it was so risky, but he was so close so why not just finish...

"Khaji...Da..." he panted, sweat dripping down his forehead to his cheek, opening his eyes and staring blankly ahead at the screen in front of him, one of his hands moving down to his crotch, letting his palm roll back and forth on the hard bulge inside.

He had to bite his lip harder than he ever had to withhold the moan that wanted to pour out of him as the armor moved to encase his dick, so tight and firm, like he was _in_ someone, except that someone was _vibrating _and this was all just too good. The thought that he could basically fuck Khaji Da was the most intriguing one he would have ever thought of, and he _definitely_ knew what he was doing when he was getting home tonight. He bucked his hips forward instinctively into the warm feeling, also impaling himself backward on whatever was fucking him, and no one could ever experience something this great because no one had what _he_ had.

The teen's release was almost there, there was no stopping it now, and he never thought he'd cum in the middle of a movie theater, but he had no choice: Khaji Da was in control, Khaji Da wanted him to cum, and Khaji Da would get his way.

"Kha-Khaji-"

"Excuse me, can I get through?" A girl asked, pointing to the seat down the row.

"O-oh, u-uh, ye-yeah!" Jaime pushed himself up with almost all his strength, letting her through, mentally dying. Literally. _Dying._


	5. Back to the Bedroom

"I have to admit, that wasn't as good as I was expecting."

_Jaime is disappointed in Khaji Da's technique?_

The teen's cheeks went red as he stuffed his hands nervously into his hoodie pockets, walking out of the movie theater. "That's not what I meant..."

_Then what?_

"Nada, nevermind..."

He made his way home and stripped, but found himself standing naked in his room, cold toes curling and clutching on to the carpet. He was confused at his own actions for a moment, but continued to just stand. His hand snaked around his back, bending backwards, and feeling at the scarab.

Closing his eyes, he let the armor take over him. This was the only way he truly felt one with Khaji Da, when he was wearing his skin, when they were sharing the same body, when they were equals. Jaime ran over to his door and made sure it was closed and locked, then he sat on his bed.

"Khaji Da...I've been meaning to tell you this for a really long time, but...and I mean, you probably already know this, well, of course you do, but..." he looked down at his black and blue hand. _Khaji Da's hand_. "But..."

It was quiet.

"But, I...like..." The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. But he had to say it, he _had_ to..."I _love_ you. And I want to _be_ with you _forever_."

_Khaji Da does not compute._

He let out a sigh, mentally allowing the armor to cease from his body. But it...didn't? He blinked, looking down at his coated body: usually it just_ left _when he wanted it to. "Um..."

_Jaime Reyes. Explain._

"It's just...we've been through so much together. This team, The Reach, just...we've done it _all_, hermano. And...through it all, I've just realized: I really, _really_ like you. As a..._romantic companion_?"

_Now Khaji Da understands._

Jaime smiled, still feeling quite embarrassed about the whole thing. "Good..."

_Will Host Jaime let this scarab reciprocate?_

He perked up, confused. "Su-sure," he mumbled, not quite sure what that entailed.

Suddenly, he was thrust on to his stomach, armor dissipating except for on his arms, which kept him pinned to the bed, as a wet tentacle from the scarab pressed up against his anus, coating it with what seemed like lube, and Jaime couldn't deny the fact that he _already _had a boner.

"Give it to me!"

_Proceeding: you have no other option._

He worked the tentacle deep inside Jaime, and it felt endless, and so good.

_87% complete._

"Come on," he whined, wanting more, faster. Sweat dripped from his forehead to his nose, down to the pillow beneath him. Using his hips to grind his erection against the frictionless blankets, he moaned with slight relief, though still feeling a little tortured by the situation with his hands.

_Jaime is a very interesting host for wanting to employ Khaji Da like this._

His cheeks got hot, and he nuzzled his face into his arms to hide it...but there was no hiding from the scarab. And he sort of_ loved _that. As well as this dirty talk he was dishing out.

_How much can you take?_

"All of it! 100%! Do it!" he ordered, gasping wantonly as he clutched on to the bedsheets and started moving his hips back and forth, humping the bed.

_100%: Complete._

"Mmmm, now move it in and out."

_Khaji Da knows the routine._

And Jaime swore it almost sounded like he was _laughing_.

He arched his back, bringing his ass higher in the air, rolling it back and forth on Khaji Da's tentacle, enjoying it immensely. His arms were suddenly freed and he used the opportunity to get into push-up position, bucking into the soft bed fast and hard, throwing his head back and moaning, because the tentacle wasn't going anywhere, and when he rolled his hips _just _like that, it hit his prostate.

_Jaime's body is like nothing this scarab has experienced before._

"Don't stop..." he panted, half referring to the tentacle fucking him, and the dirty comments.

_Affirmative._

The scarab's voice rang through his head, intruding his every thought, his every need. He knew _everything_about him. Why wouldn't anyone want this? Who wouldn't want to be the...thing?...that knew them the _most_? Who knew their every pleasure point, every sensitive spot...

"Ahh, Khaji Da...do what you did before...where it feels like I can fuck you..."

The armor crept up his thighs, surrounding his bulge. He moaned at the tightness, and thrust forward. It tightened, and he peeked down at his crotch in fascination when he realized that when he pulled out, the armor subsided, but when he thrust back in, it encased him once more.

"Wow..." Jaime muttered, closing his eyes. "This is perfect, Khaji Da..."

_Khaji Da is just providing what Jaime needs._

His hips started thrusting in and out madly, the simulation of both getting fucked and fucking being overwhelming. It felt better than anyone could ever imagine.

"_Joder_, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Khaji Da!"

The armor morphed once more, and suddenly a tight, _uncomfortably tight_, ring was around the base of his cock. "N-no..."

_Khaji Da is in control, Jaime Reyes. You have no power._

Tears formed in his eyes out of pure frustration mixed with pleasure. "_Por favor_...I haven't came in so long..."

_21 hours._

"That's a long time!"

_Perhaps for you, Jaime Reyes._

"What do you mean by that," he muttered, wiping the tears with the back of his hand out, embarrassed.

_Khaji Da feels what Jaime feels._

"You dirty pervert..." Was all he could manage, but secretly (not really _secret _at all), he had never felt happier. Not only did this mean he could share these good feelings with Khaji Da, but that he felt _love_ for Jaime, _too_.


End file.
